In the Life of a darking
by bkwormalwys
Summary: Ever wonder how darkings think? We'll we're gettin into the three most famous darking's heads in their various encounters with Daine and-or Numair.


Hey- ok so this fic is basically about those small lil creatures we all know and love: DARKINGS! Yay! This is what each of our three favorite darkings were thinking in their own big episodes with Daine and/or Numair. There will hopefully be one chappie for each, starting out with Goldstreak. So here I'm just gonna totally get inside their heads and see what they're thinking! . Hope ya'lls enjoy!

Disclaimer: characters are Tammy's, though I wish I had the brain power to think up creatures as cool as darkings…sigh

-GOLDSTREAK-

Goldstreak's POV:

I following them. They talking about eating. I've never ate. Sounds like funfun. Girl trying to explain why she no eat like the Deer-man. I hope the Deer-man no eat me. Girl look sad.

"I'm down to mutton, chicken, and fish, Da. I'm just too close to the rest of the People to be eating them." Deer-man shake his head. Then he say something, turn around real fastfast, and something in me hurts. I look down. A little tree is sticking out of me. No fun. I stuck to ground. Girl run over to me.

"What did you do that for? You don't even know what it is!" I flutter, trying to stop the hurt. Girl take out the little tree, and now there big hole in me. Deer-man get mad at her and tell her to not be nice to me. I no like him. He no like me. Girl squeeze me together and hole go away. She nice. I like Girl. But Master no like her. Master scary. Me no like Master, but if I no do what Master says, I hurt.

"Do you want to come with me?" Girl ask. I scared now. No can be friends with Girl that Master no like. Girl not supposed to be friend. I hop out Girl's hands and go into bush so she be safe now. I still got to follow Girl otherwise Master will make me hurt.

They sit down at table for food. I move to get good look at Girl. I think Girl see me. She look down at me. She know me here. It ok, she no hurt me like Master.

What this? Look good. Girl drop orange blob by me. I eat it. Yumyumyum. Girl pass me more blob. I like blob.

"By the way," Lady that look like Girl but older said to Great God, "I think one of your servants might have escaped somehow and wandered here. It called itself a darking."

Uhoh. Badbad. But Great God no know what me is. It ok. Girl flinch. She know me here. Maybe she want to keep me secret? Girl no say anything to Deer-man about me. This good. Girl nice. Girl my friend. I leave under table now and go to bush.

Girl go swimming with little animal god. She go under water to swim, and I go in front of Girl. Master said report, and me do what master says so I won't hurt. I become skinny like Master says and face Girl. Girl look at me funny. Then she touch me. Then Girl stare at me. She look real scared and confused. Then me hear Master let out a scary screech that hurt just as much as Master's fire. Girl so surprised, she choke on water. Girl bounce off floor of pond and go to air.

Then there is humming and ripple in the air. Girl become very scared. I see Bull-thing come out of ripple. After big fight Girl kill Bull-thing and go back to Deer-man house. I follow. There is Big Stinker there. While they eat and talk, I climb on Girl's leg onto top of table.

"And there's one of those _things _again!" Deer-man say. Darkings, I want to say. Me a darking, me not a thing.

"Leave it be, Da. It's not hurting anyone." Girl say. Nice Girl. I want Girl to get home because she nice to me. I tell her that Dragons take her home. I make myself into dragon. They talk and decide to go to Dragonlands so they can get ride. Master say I have to go too. But I no let Master know where Girl is now. Girl my friend. Girl nice. Master no nice. Master mean. Master make me hurt. I no tell Master where Girl is no more.

Soooooooooo? Do you likey? I'm totally excited about this fic. I was thinking about making the darkings totally smart, and they're thoughts well educated. But then I thought I couldn't do that when they talk the way they do. SO I decided on having them be smart, but having horrible grammar and sentence structure skills. Most of those sentences are complete actually. I'm very proud of myself. They'll be a chappie for Leaf, and one for Jelly as well. I'm trying to decide if I want to do a chappie w/ all three of them. Tell me what you think! Please review, I'd like to know what ppl think of this fic! Thanks so much!


End file.
